


@phichit+chu @minamiken

by feelingwhimsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingwhimsy/pseuds/feelingwhimsy
Summary: phichit+chu#ThrowbackThursday ft. @minamiken!





	@phichit+chu @minamiken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/gifts).



> three pieces of art and some social media flavor text! Disclaimer that I have no idea how instagram works and baby level HTML skill

**phichit+chu**  
  
  
  
**5,781 likes**  
**phichit+chu** #ThrowbackThursday ft. @minamiken! So tiny!! (ᗒᗊᗕ)  
  
_view all 72 comments_  
  
**minamiken** (#ﾟﾛﾟ#) why!

 **phichit+chu** @minamiken can't I be proud of my cute son  
  
**yuri_plisetsky** @phichit+chu @minamiken what’s with the hair  
  
**minamiken** @yuri_plisetsky long story (；￣Д￣）

**\---**

**Phichit Chulanont**  
@phichit_chu

Phichit good luck! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶  
_12/10/16, 3:00 AM_

٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)૭✧  
_12/10/16, 3:10 AM_

HORACE SILVER, Blowin' The Blues Away <https://youtu.be/NmeouDQvBhQ>  
_12/10/16, 9:10 AM_  
  
Ahhh!! I bet coach Ciao Ciao said it already, but you'll get it next time!!!  
_12/10/16, 9:10 AM_  
  
I'll be there too, and Yuuri-kun, and we'll sweep everyone away!!  
_12/10/16, 9:15 AM_

Minamiiiii sweet sunshine child thank you  
_12/10/16, 9:35 AM_  
  
Of course we will!!  
_12/10/16, 9:35 AM_

Your dreams become true if you believe in!  
_12/10/16, 9:37 AM_

・゜・(ノД`)  
_12/10/16, 9:38 AM_  
  
Like a magical trading card game!  
_12/10/16, 9:38 AM_  
  
I'm happy for all of them, and I know I did well. But it stings a little bit.  
_12/10/16, 9:55 AM_

Next time  
_12/10/16, 9:55 AM_  
  
⊂(´・ω・｀⊂)  
_12/10/16, 9:56 AM_  
  
A real hug next time, too! Ok?  
_12/10/16, 9:56 AM_

｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾉﾟ｡  
_12/10/16, 9:57 AM_

 ---

 

 **Hikaru-fu:** Hey Kenji, how do you know Chulanont anyway?  
  
**Minami_ken:** I used to follow his accounts for pictures of Yuuri-kun...  
  
**Hikaru-fu:** Used to? (─‿─)  
  
**Minami_ken:** Well, it’s not the only reason I follow him anymore!  
  
**Minami_ken:** Anyway, I didn't remember the time difference so I'd be liking and commenting at night sometimes and then he messaged me!

 **Minami_ken:** I think it was like...

 **Minami_ken:** "You're up late a lot this week! I hope you're sleeping well!" And it was like (ﾟ艸ﾟ;) !! So we started talking a little  
  
**Minami_ken:** and I ran into him at JGP too one time  
  
**Yuuto-ou:** oooh, I rembember that! that one American guy with 'new juniors to watch', your face was all ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━  
  
**Minami_ken:** Phichit-kun said I looked like a squirrel looking at a dog...that guy was taller than both of us...  
  
**Yuuto-ou:** ken-chan the squirrel wwwww  
  
**Hikaru-fu:** Kenji the squirrel collecting pics of Yuuri-kun and storing them for long winters  
  
**Yuuto-ou:** (￣ω￣) long winters huh  
  
**Minami_ken:** ( ；｀ヘ´) don't start!

**\---**

**Phichit**   **Chulanont** @phichit_chu - 30m  
@minamiken LRT look at Yuuri!  
  
**Minami Kenjirou** @minamiken - 5m  
@phichit_chu I saw! So cool!!  
  
**Yuuri Katsuki** @ykatsuki - 2m  
@phichit_chu Phichit, Minami-kun isn't exactly a neutral party, this proves nothing  
  
**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit_chu - 1m  
Raise your hand if you think the new @ykatsuki ad campaign is amazing  
  
**Victor Nikiforov** @v_nikiforov - 30s  
@phichit_chu @ykatsuki ))))  
  
**Minami Kenjirou** @minamiken - 2s  
@phichit_chu @ykatsuki┗(＾∀＾)┛

**\---**

**phichit+chu**  
  
  
  
**5,988 likes**  
**phichit+chu** #4CC #4ContsFigure practice with @minamiken

 _view all 85 comments_  
  
**mila-babicheva** Good luck you two!  
  
**mina-nii** @phichit+chu @minamiken Mom says good luck and dad says kick his ass  
  
**minamiken** @mina-nii he did not  
  
**mina-nii** @minamiken paraphrasing!  
  
**phichit+chu** @mina-nii aww say hi for us!

\---

 **Minami Kenjirou** @minamiken - 1m  
Growth spurts are cancelled!! (*`д´*)  
  
**Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri_plisetsky - 8s  
@minamiken HA finally!  
  
**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit_chu -2s  
@minamiken boy, this brings back memories

**\---**

**Minami_ken:** Growth spurts are cancelled!! I can't land my jumps and I look like an ostrich  
  
**Phichit_chu:** Growth spurts can’t be cancelled until you’re taller than me or your brother! It’s important!  
  
**Phichit_chu:** Wait, why an ostrich?  
  
**Minami_ken:** Long, skinny legs and funny looking  
  
**Phichit_chu:** Aw! If we’re going with birds, I think my handsome boy is more like a crane! Or a flamingo!

\---

 **Hikaru-fu:** Kenji, you've been typing for 15 minutes, are you ok? Are you writing an essay?  
  
**Minami_ken:** aaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
**Hikaru-fu:** did you not know?  
  
**Minami_ken:** noooooooooo  
  
**Yuuto-ou:** ken-chan's a handsome boy!  
  
**Yuuto-ou:** handsome boy! ♥（ﾉ´∀`）  
  
**Hikaru-fu:** handsome boy! (๑・ω-)～♥”  
  
**Yuuto-ou:** handsome boy! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡  
  
**Minami_ken:** guys!!  
  
**Yuuto-ou:** He's nice, he's cute, ken-chan has good taste!  
  
**Hikaru-fu:** And if you guys met because of your Katsuki thing, you don't have to worry about looking cool for him! He already knows what you're like!  
  
**Minami-ken:** Hikaru!!!!

\---

 **Phichit_chu:** Hmmm  
  
**Phichit_chu:** are you too old for high school musical because there's always the  
  
**Minami_ken:** ne  
  
**Minami_ken:** Come Dance With Me / Come Fly With Me <https://youtu.be/uKnVyd7iiVw>  
  
**Phichit_chu:** oooh  
  
**Minami_ken:** Moondance [https://youtu.be/wPpJOpXp0UA ](https://youtu.be/wPpJOpXp0UA)  
  
**Phichit_chu:** My handsome boy all grown up and looking for sultry program music  
  
**Minami_ken:** Hey Phichit?  
  
**Minami_ken:** when you say stuff like that, do you mean it?  
  
**Minami_ken:** like  
  
**Phichit_chu:** Of course!  
  
**Phichit_chu:** Sometimes it's hard to believe it's been so long already! It's like I turned around and BAM! There you are, I'm so proud  
  
**Minami_ken:** no, I mean like the  
  
**Minami_ken:** my  
  
**Minami_ken:** that part

**\---**

**phichit+chu** chris!!!  
  
**christophe-gc** Phichit!  
  
**phichit+chu** Chris help  
  
**phichit+chu** Minami is a handsome boy  
  
**phichit+chu** and I think he might like me!  
  
**phichit+chu** Chris  
  
**phichit+chu** Chris I didn't know I was serious serious but I  
  
**phichit+chu** he's my?  
  
**christophe-gc** indeed  
  
**phichit+chu** chriiiiiiissss  
  
**christophe-gc** I'm surprised you aren't going to Yuuri with this  
  
**phichit+chu** I just need a second  
  
**phichit+chu** I love Yuuri but I met Minami when he was yea high and liking every single Yuuri thing I posted  
  
**phichit+chu** like a cuter, softer Yuri's angel. A Yuuri's angel  
  
**phichit+chu** and I just **,** he???  
  
**christophe-gc** ah, young love - 3- ❤

\---

 **Phichit_chu:** Yuuri!!! Chris is being unhelpful!  
  
**YKatsuki:** why did you ask Chris  
  
**YKatsuki:** what did you ask Chris

\---

 

 **phichit+chu**  
  
  
  
**6,769 likes**  
**phichit+chu** My handsome boy is all grown up! @minamiken  
  
_view all 172 comments_  
  
**minamiken** (〃▽〃)  
  
**hikarufujiwara** @minamiken handsome boy! （人´∀`*）  
  
**omikiyuuto** @minamiken handsome boy! ♥～(‘▽^人)  
  
**minamiken** @hikarufujiwara @omikiyuuto stop

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Clip Studio Paint!! nice
> 
> Hikaru Fujiwara and Yuuto Omiki are the two other boys from regionals in episode 5, @mina-nii is because I don't remember if Minami's brother has a name??? Minami, mina-nii, it sort of works? 
> 
> My headcanon is that Minami's hair is actually naturally blonde, but he dyed it black for a little while to make a point to an overzealous teacher (the point is that his hair looks really funny when his roots grow back in). 
> 
> I was trying to keep it platonic but I kind of ship it!! Yells in the corner!! This is supposed to be spanning a year or two but time stamps??? I don't want to break spacetime by accident


End file.
